


The Kiss

by kohaku_imaki55



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angry Klaus, First Time, M/M, Slash, Sneaky Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_imaki55/pseuds/kohaku_imaki55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is tired of waiting for Klaus to make the first move. This work was originally published July-27th-2008 on the Castle Gloria web site http://castlegloria.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**The Kiss**

By Kohaku_imaki55

 

Dorian left a provocative message at the desk for Klaus von dem Eberbach and went up stairs. There had been something in Klaus' eyes lately and he had decided to do this. First he renewed his rose scent, then unbuttoned his shirt all the way and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his pants. He then got a glass of wine. It shouldn't take long, he figured; Klaus was only about 5 or 10 minutes behind.

Bang, BANG, **BANG**

Showtime. He opened the door, turned and walked away across the room. "What the *hell* do you mean, that was a stupid thing to do?!" Klaus yelled as he slammed the door closed and stomped across the room.

Dorian turned. He had tweaked his nipples at the first bang, and he had been thinking about the lovely man now here while he waited. Klaus was breathing rapidly from practically running up stairs to vent his anger, so the pheromones present in the air were delivered quickly.

He knew he looked good; half dressed is sexier than naked. He watched as Klaus' eyes traced down his chest and lingered on the two buttons of his pants and noticed hands twitch involuntarily as Klaus took one step towards him, eyes glazed.

Then the reaction started shutting down Klaus closed his eyes and took two steps back.

 _'No you don't,_ ' he thought, closing the distance, cupping Klaus' cheek with one hand, wrapping his arm around him and claiming Klaus' mouth. He kissed him gently. The worst that could happen would be if Klaus threw him off and punched him. He had already decided that he would merely return to kissing Klaus... that is, if he didn't immediately storm out of the room.

The rigid body in his arms softened slightly and he deepened the kiss, running his hand through Klaus' hair and gently running his hand up and down Klaus' back. Klaus' arms slowly wrapped around him and one hand ventured under his shirt. As flames of desire licked at his body, he shivered with delight.

*********

Agents A, G and Z had watched as Major von dem Eberbach had opened the message and had heard him swear at that "verdammter Dieb". They had watched him go charging up the stairs, heard the slam of the door and had waited, speculating about what Eroica had said. After the few moments of waiting for the Major to return and explain became several minutes, new speculations started. They looked at each other in wild surmise, and as a long time passed, certainty arrived.

"Do you want to tell Bonham or shall I?" G asked agent A. "Let's all go," Z suggested.

*********

A passing housekeeper was startled by a loud cheer coming from room 69. The party became legendary.

End


End file.
